1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seats formed of cloth or other flexible cloth-like material, and more particularly to a flexible, adjustable, seat for a child's stroller or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby strollers are conventionally configured with a seating area for an infant and three or four wheel assemblies, which are sometimes arranged in pairs of wheels per assembly. In recent times, with physical fitness in mind, strollers have evolved into devices which can be utilized while running or jogging. Such vehicles are referred to as jogging strollers, whereby the parent, or other person, while pushing the infant therein, may conveniently exercise by jogging, or even running. Such joggers are formed of tubular frame members which are generally lightweight and collapsible assemblies.
The seats for such joggers are usually removable and formed of a flexible cloth-like material with snaps or other suitable fasteners placed adjacent the periphery for enabling positioning about a tubular member and snapping the seat in place. The configuration of the material is such that the child or infant is in a seated position within the jogger.
Baby strollers of four (or more) wheel construction typically have provision for adjusting the seat from a sitting position to a reclining position. This is normally accomplished by the seat bottom and seat back being somewhat rigid and interconnected at the sides thereof by oppositely disposed wedge-shaped pieces of flexible material which enables the seat back to assume a position in general alignment with the seat bottom. The seat back is provided with a transversely extending rod member which protrudes beyond the sides thereof to provide stiffening and support adjacent the upper seat back, as well as provide means for enabling affixing of the seat back to side tubes to maintain the seat back in an upright position. In the upright position of the seat back, the back is normally supported by the rod extensions being attached to the side push tubes of the stroller, such as spring-biased hooks or clamps.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, there is provided a new and improved jogger seat formed as a continuous contoured sheet of a flexible cloth-like material with snaps or other suitable fasteners placed adjacent peripheral portions for enabling positioning about a tubular member and snapping the seat in place, the seat including excess material formed as a pair of pockets at the seat back portion, with the flexible pockets being defined by a suitable closure, such as a pair of slide fasteners or the like, which, when zipped up, orients the seat back in an upright position and, when unzipped, orients the seat back in a generally reclining position.